The Clothing Issue
by Skye Willow
Summary: Pretty much just a fic about how France always seems to have the same clothes as England and my theory that he steals them from England. Yaoi pairings possible, T for France, Human and Country names used. Review/PM if you want a certain pairing in it.


**Alright, so in a pair of recent pictures posted on Himaruya**_**'**_**s Blog, the first one shows America, England, and Russia hanging out at the beach **_**(And Russia's wearing a shirt. wtf), **_**and the second one shows France and China on the seashore **_**(And China's in a girl's swimsuit, and it looks like a dress. And he has pigtails. Oh Himaruya...) **_**and France is wearing THE EXACT SAME SWIM TRUNKS AS ENGLAND. And, it recently came to my attention that in the Anime, when Italy calls France, he's wearing green pajamas, and when Iggy's sick, know what he's wearing? **

**SAME F*CKING PAIR OF PAJAMAS. ****(You'd think that they'd be different sizes, but apparently not)**

**Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that France and England either have matching clothes **_**(Which is an adorable slice of pairing heaven)**_** or France regularly steals Iggy's clothes**_** (Likely because he's FRANCE)**_** or they just **_**happen**_** to have the same clothes **_**(Which I doubt, since he's France and that's a major fashion faux pas). **_**So, I'm going with the theory that France just steals Iggy's clothing randomly. There will most likely be follow-up chapters. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! America! Stop splashing around like that!" England protested as America frolicked in the water next to him, spraying himself, England, and Russia, who was just sitting nearby enjoying the view. Russia giggled. "Ne, England-san, that von't get America-kun to stop! It'd take another bombing to stop him, da~!" "Yeah!" America chimed in. "And since <strong>I JUST KILLED OSAMA BIN LADEN (WOOT!)<strong> that's pretty unlikely!"

"Whatever," England muttered. "I'm going up to sit on the beach." "Wait! Iggy!" America exclaimed from behind. England turned. "Wha-ACKSPLUKGHDJKKKK!" He spluttered as he got a face full of water. "AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" America laughed. "Iggy, you fell for it!" Russia smiled and giggled again. England, still unable to breathe, coughed a few more times and glared at America. "You bloody git," he said as he turned back to shore. _'I'll kill that git later,'_ he promised himself. _'When I can breathe and when I can summon a demon to help.'_

England walked up the beach towards his towel and umbrella, enjoying the warmth of the sand beneath his feet. _'Who needs that wanker anyway,'_ he thought to himself. _'i'll just lay down here and dry off for a bit...'_ He grabbed a scone from his picnic basket and sat down with the latest bestseller. _'Pretty good book,'_ he thought as he finished the scone, _'But nothing compared to Shakespeare...'_

_-Some Time Later-_

England blinked his eyes open sleepily and stretched. _'Must have fallen asleep,' _he thought groggily. He yawned hugely and was about to go back to sleep when he noticed something before him. _"Is that China...In a dress?'_ he asked himself. _'...No, but it IS a girl's swimsuit made to _look _like a dress. It looks good on him.'_ England sighed and started to sit up. With China here, he probably wouldn't be getting much sleep anywa-He glanced down and paused.

His swim trunks were gone.

Turning bright red, he covered himself up with his towel and looked around. There, about five feet behind him, was France.

In England's swim trunks.

France noticed that England was awake and smiled. "Ohonhonhon, so Sleeping Beauty woke up all by herself," he said. "And I was _**so**_ hoping that Nee-chan would get to kiss her awake..." "You git, why are you...and this..." England stammered with rage and gestured to France and himself. "Ohonhonhonhon, I was just enjoying the view, dear Arthur," France responded. England blushed even brighter red and exclaimed, "I MEANT the swim trunks, you wanker!" "Oh, you mean these?" France asked 'innocently'. "America-kun and the others didn't like that I wasn't wearing anything and told me to at least wear a swimsuit. Soo..." France grinned lecherously. "Since I didn't have one, and you were asleep..."

England sighed and, standing up, tied the towel around his waist. "Whatever, I'm leaving," he said as walked past France. France, confused, stood up and took a few steps after his rival. "What? You're not going to attack me? Or turn me little?" England shook his head. "I'll get my revenge when I have _clothes_ on," he responded as he reached his car and got in. He smiled evilly out the windshield at the confused nation staring at him. "And you and the others will be sorry."

As he drove away, sinister laughter echoed over to France where he stood on the beach. He shuddered. _'Why do I have a feeling that his revenge will be worse the longer he waits...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...There ya have it! Please Review~! Da~!<strong>

**(I just realised, I've written yet **_**another**_** story with France in it. You'd think I was obsessed or something.)**


End file.
